DBx: Lucio vs Raiko Horikawa
Description NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! Music and freedom go hand in hand. But what if Talon is already getting their ass handed by a Taiko Drum Youkai? A certain Lucio has quite a handful on him. Will he defeat the ultimate Drum Solo, or will she cause a thunderstorm so frightening, Freedom Fighting will be a thing of the past? Interlude NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! D! B! '' X! '' Beginning 4:44:44 earlier... A small group of TE units from Talon were trying to find a criminal that is against the beliefs of their organization... Member 1: See anything? Member 2: Negative sir. Just some Asian styled drum kit that would make Mei happy in her pants... Member 1: Move it then; nothing to see in the a- Member 3: Correction, sir! The drum kit dissapeared with no trace WHATSOEVER! Member 1: Shit guys! Keep all eyes on the area! That little shit can't be to far! The Twilight Zone theme then played on a drum kit... Member 2: Oh crap! The Twi- AAAAAAAAAAAAH Member 1: What the fuck was that!! Member 3: I don't know! Member 4: What the fuck was that?! Member 5: IT MUST BE THE DRUMKIT! The lights flashed on as a red headed, Michael Jackson like character appeared... ???: Do you want to hear my encore? Before any Talon agent could respond, the mystery woman, stated something... ???: Rhetorical Question! Bitches! She then did a rimshot that caused a thunderstorm from the lights above, killing the agents with ease. She then dissapeared into the darkness... 7:16:16... 7:16:17... 7:16:18... FASTFOWARD! 11:54:58... It was a time of rejoice... Talon has finally been defeated, and those affiliated with them until now (Widowmaker & Reaper for instance.) defected and joined the side of good. The entire cast was celebrating on the streets, D.Va, Tracer, and even Mei were all telling of their stories of such events, and even Genji and Hanzo were finally putting their differnces aside for good. It wasn't just the heroes even. News anchors, and even fans of individual heroes were reporting the ultimate victory on live international television, and the internet. Fanart was being pumped out be the dozen. Even Rule 34 supporters celebrated the spoils of war with their art. This would have lasted forever even... Then, the clock struck Midnight, and all the lights were out. Everything went dead silent... For a few seconds... Then, something was heard... Announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen, people of the World. Please give a warm welcome to the Freedom Fighting DJ, Lúcio Correia dos Santos! The audiences of the world roared with an applause louder than any Live show; almost as if Earth itself could be heard all the way from the Kuiper Belt. Lúcio's trademark insignia, an earmuff listening froghead was shown on all the LED screens in the area, as he made himself known. Lúcio: What's up, everyone! The loud crowd lowered their applauding for the DJ himself. Lúcio: WOW. uh, I never truly thought this day would actually come. I'm actually serious, I mean... We did it everyone! We defeated all our adversaries, The War against Talon is over with them losing! And we even have worked- The lights abruptly shut off, making those in the area quake with fear. News anchors from across the globe reported of sounds that sound suspiciously like a drum kit. They then immediately got word of Thunderstorms in the area where the Heroes were... It was then stated that the reason behind it all was a young girl appearing no older than her High School ages. Lúcio then discovered this "High School Redhead", drumsticks and all. And it was not a Drum kit as the News anchors claimed, it was an apparition created by her. Lúcio only needed to find out her name now... Lúcio: Uh, are you-? ???: Oh, I'm not here to join your fun. I'm doing mine. She then did a Drum solo that affected the rhythm of all of the heroes, yet Lúcio was successful at not even hearing it... But was still affected... Lúcio: Um... This is an 18+ Celebration for your information..? You making me want to breakdance just looking at you! ???: Oh, don't worry about me. I'm at least 500 years old. & I have the perfect tune for you... Lúcio: The heck are you? Raiko: Fine I guess I'll tell you since this party has been crapped on... Name's Horikawa Raiko. I'm the real reason behind Talon's defeat. However, I aint joining in on your turf. I'm here to WRECK IT!!! Raiko then did a solo that caused thunderstorms to get worse. Casualties were now being made. Lúcio: Oi! Raiko! You know I usually fight for ones rights, but I'm not against violence either. Lets go! Raiko: Bring it. I've already made every survivor dance under my rhythm, and now... THIS PARTY'S GETTIN' CRAZY! LET'S ROCK! Lúcio: ...Really. The Fight (Cues WipEout 2048 Intro Song - DJ Fresh ft. Sian Evans - Louder (Drum Sound & Baseline Smith Mix)Starting from 2:12) '' HERE WE GOOO!! '' Lúcio shot four rounds of Sonic Amplifier at Raiko. She slammed her drumsticks at one of her pads to create a shield of thunder. Lúcio then jumped on the walls, and skated on there. He then used a Soundwave to break through Raiko's defenses. Raiko then used a Spell Card: First Drum "Raging Temple Taiko". As Taiko Drums werecoming right at Lúcio. He tried to blast them, but sound just made a bigger impact to the attack. Worse, they exploded into Arrow shaped Danmaku formations. Lúcio was unable to dodge the attack, forcing him to use Crossfade to increase his health, singing a tune that those below can relate. But even as Raiko could stop using her drums, the Spell Card still occurred, so Lúcio incleased his speed, and combined it with Amp it Up to to dodge the rest of the Taiko Drums! Raiko wasn't phased by Lúcio's Sound abilities... She used her second Spell Card: Second Drum "Vengeful Spirit Aya-no-Tsuzumi"... Lúcio knew this was too easy; Arrows were going up, and he found out why; there were Will-o-Wisps going on both walls, but Lúcio decided to use his ultimate: Sound Barrier. He was being protected by his noise. He then Soundwaved Raiko until she was KOed. Lúcio was getting tired though... Raiko, was just getting warmed up with her third Spell Card: Third Drum "Three Strikes at Midnight"... (Cues Metallica - For Whom The Bell Tolls with lyrics) Raiko gave a snobby face... Raiko: You're here for fun. I'M HERE FOR WAR!!! Raiko summoned 3 Taiko Drums, positioning them in a way where Lúcio can't escape. As he used his Sound Barrier, it immediately got overwhelmed, and the shields got penetrated. He easily was out gunned even when he used his stolen tech. Raiko then spoke. Raiko: In case you don't care by now, you should've not used a gun for sound; I can easily backfire it. No matter how much you heal... No matter how fast you go, even if you survive this, you are screwed in the final stages of this fight. Starting... After Raiko believed Lúcio had enough pain, she only got more dangerous...! Raiko: '' NOW!!!!!! '' Raiko used Death Drum "Land Percuss", shooting rings of bullets that shook the Earth, and thus shaking Lúcio off the walls, and back to the ground. The bullets kept on going as they shook and leveled Towering buildings to the ground. Lúcio then combined Crosswire's speed mode, with Amp it Up's Volume increase to 15, finally outrunning the attack. Until he reached the end of the Road; Christ the Redeemer... (Cues Black Sabbath - Falling off the Edge of the World (With Lyrics)) Raiko: End... Of the line... Lúcio: ... You're right... But this is my last stand! Raiko: Welp... You finally proved your guilt by admitting you will no longer run. I'm very proud of you... But this gambit is NOT THROUGH! Raiko then used Fifth Drum "Den-Den Daiko" as thunderstorms were wrecking the Christ the Redeemer Statue and Lúcio knew he had to make his stand... Lúcio fired his Sonic Blaster as much as possible, but he knew he could never be serious to his fellow kin. Raiko kept dodging as she shot lighting from the sky. As Lúcio used Sound Barrier, he kept getting Rekt by lightning until the Spell Card Expired... Lúcio was exhausted. He never fought this long, let alone hard in his life! AND RAIKO IS STILL NOT DONE! She used Sixth Drum "Alternate Sticking" to bash at whatever is left of the Christ the Redeemer Statue, but caused a shockwave big enough to force an exasperated Lúcio to fall into the water below... Eventually, the Spell Card expired only for Raiko to emerge victorious. (Black Sabbath - Falling off the Edge of the World (With Lyrics) Ends.) Raiko: (sigh) at least I didn't have to use the rest of my ability, it would shake this planet! Oh well... Back to Gensokyo~! Now I wonder how to get there from here... DBX! Results/Credits Boomstick: WE'D LIKE TO TAKE A MOMENT TO APOLOGIZE FOR ANY OFFENSE TO CHRISTIANS ANYWHERE FOR WRECKING THAT STATUE. NO HARM IS INTENDED. NOW GEDDOUTTAHEER! '''THE WINNER IS... RAIKO HORIKAWA! Lucio is from OVERWATCH, owned by BLIZZARD. Raiko Horikawa is from TOUHOU PROJECT, owned by ZUN/Jun'ya Ota. Louder (Drum Sound & Baseline Smith Mix) is performed by DJ Fresh ft. Sian Evans. For Whom the Bell Tolls is performed by METALLICA. Falling off the Edge of the World is performed by HEAVEN AND HELL/BLACK SABBATH. Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Shooter vs SHMUP Themed DBX Fights Category:East vs West themed DBX Fights Category:Music Themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:BMHKain Category:Completed DBX FIghts